View From Below
by intractable
Summary: Takes place in an AU of the episode "The Mistake." Instead of getting a suspension, Chase looses his medical license. House/Chase Slash with D/s elements.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **This story takes place in an alternate universe where children are identified as either dominant, submissive, or neutral at a young age. So this will eventually be a D/s story, probably with BDSM elements in later chapters. If I ever get that far, anyway.

Also, it's met to take place as an offshoot of the episode "The Mistake" in which Chase's license to practice medicine was revoked. But I probably made some mistakes with the canon, so sorry about that.

**Chapter 1**

The ruling had fallen hard upon both men on the unfortunate side of the long conference room table. The words hung heavy in the air... "gross incompetence"... "inexcusable"... "revocation of all privileges to practice medicine." House dared to look over at the man who had lost everything. Chase's mouth was hanging open and his suspiciously shinny eyes were blinking rapidly as they flicked from on solemn faced board member to the other.

Chase was in a daze as House led him back to the diagnostics office. Those dreadful words were still floating through his mind. House dismissed his other two fellows who were sitting at the conference room table with a gruff "go home." Foreman got up and began gathering his things but Cameron took one look at Chase's vacant gaze and began to protest. House cut her off though before she could really get started.

"NOW!" he bellowed. The sound reverberated though the glass conference room. House instantly regretting his reaction, even though it had the desired effect of causing Cameron to make a hasty exist. Chase's hitherto moist eyes finally spilled over into real tears. Only a drop or two fell, but the boy was visibly cowering, eyes on the floor and shoulders slumped even more than usual. House had Chase upset before, but his displeasure usually manifested as anger. In fact, thinking back, House could not remember ever seeing Chase cry.

House quickly shook off any sympathy he was feeling for Chase when he remembered that Chase was an idiot who deserved exactly what he got.

"What is wrong with you?" House asked, glaring at Chase with clear contempt in his eyes. "Your father's death was a mitigating factor. You probably would have gotten off with a suspension if you'd told them about the phone call."

Chase didn't respond. He was staring at the floor.

"Well? Now that you've forced me to hire and train a new fellow, you had better at least give me an explanation as to why you are being a self-destructive idiot." House said. He was crowding Chase's personal space now, forcing the Intensivist to press himself into the glass wall between House's office and the conference room. Chase's tears had dried up, but he was shaking from head to tow and folding into himself as much as he could.

"I... I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them."

"Why the hell not?" House said, ignoring Chase's discomfort.

"You said... the other day outside Dr. Cuddy's office you said it would be better for you if I went down in flames." Chase said squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his entire body.

"What?" House sounded genuinely bewildered. "I would have gotten a slap on the wrist. You lost your medical license Chase. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Chase didn't respond. Instead he took out his wallet. From one of the small inner pockets he produced a flat silver disk, similar to a dog's tag but made of fine mettle. He gave it to House and walked around him to take a seat at the table. House read the engraved words quickly and immediately retreated to his office.

******

House pulled at the tag gently while he considered the situation. _Chase was a slave,_ he was still marveling at the thought. He turned his eyes once again to the little silver identifier in his hand.

Robert Johan Chase

Submissive: Level 10

Unowned

It didn't make any logical sense. First of all, how did an twenty-seven year old L10 as pretty as Chase go unowned for so long? How had House gone completely unaware of a _fucking slave_ working right under his nose for four years? Technically a sub wasn't a slave until someone laid a claim on them and were accepted, but L10s (and L9s for that matter) were generally referred to as slaves or as good as. Even if they weren't owned high level subs were, as a rule, submissive to whomever had immediate authority over them. Parents, bosses, teachers, whatever. If there wasn't such a figure in the subs life, they almost always found someone to do the job and clung to the like lyme disease on a fifth grader.

House nearly laughed out laud at his own stupidity. _Of course_ Chase was a sub. He'd always done what House told him without question or complaint. And when House was no longer the most powerful boss on the scene, the fucking boy had immediately latched on to the more powerful figure (Vogler).

House limped back into the conference room and eyed the dejected looking blond with interest.

"When did you get this?" House asked, holding up the silver disk.

"When I was sixteen. Twelve years ago."

"Mmmm. That's late, isn't it? I'm not sure how these things work in the land down under but over here kids generally get tagged as soon as they hit puberty. What took your parents so long?"

"My dad always hated that he had a submissive for a son. He refused to let them evaluate me and back then parents were still allowed to opt their children out. So I was just never evaluated even though everyone could tell I was a sub. My father tried to... beat it out of me. Make me more assertive. I couldn't do it though. Eventually he just left us. He couldn't stand to even look at me anymore." Chase paused to wipe some fresh tears from his eyes. "My mother died when I was sixteen. There was some dispute over who would have legal authority over her estate. I should have had legal authority, but my dad pulled some strings and the court ordered me to get reviewed. I think we were both surprised when it turned out I was a Level 10."

High level submissives were pretty rare. Only about thirty percent of children tested were placed into either of the extreme categories: dominant or submissive. The rest were considered neutrals. It was decided in the late sixties that subs should be rated on a scale of ten because it was becoming increasingly clear with time that people labeled as subs varied quite widely. It went without saying that Chase lost most of his adult legal rights when he was labeled an L10. Anything over 5 would have had the same result. Dominants, however, maintained their simple one word title. House couldn't keep his mind from wondering to his own silver tag most likely buried under a pile of crap in the junk drawer of his desk.

Deciding this monumental news could not go unshared for another moment, House left the room and headed towards Wilson's office. He spared only a brief "Stay," for the blond who still sat sulking at the table.

*****

That's all I got so far. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! This is a really short update, pretty much just a conversation between Wilson and House. But I'll probably have more soon.

**Chapter 2**

"Did you know Chase was a sub?" House asked, as he barged into James Wilson's office.

"No," Wilson said distractedly, eyes still focused on the stack on papers on his atypically messy desk. House dropped carelessly onto Wilson's couch, his lanky frame somehow taking up every inch of available space. A small smirk graced House's grizzly features as he waited for Wilson's brain to process what he'd just said. "Wait. Chase is a sub? When did this happen?" Wilson's bushy eyebrows furrowed comically.

"Twelve years ago, apparently. He was reviewed and tagged in Australia when he was sixteen. He's never been owned."

"Well that's not too unusual. Some subs just..."

"He's an L10." House cut him off.

"What the fuck?! How is that even _possible_?"

House just shrugged. L10s were considered incapable of taking care of themselves. House still hadn't figured out how Chase had managed to get hired at Princeton-Plainsboro without a caretaker. Let alone how he'd managed to get a Visa.

"Dunno. Apparently me and daddy dearest have been keeping him stable enough... until now, that is."

"What do you mean 'until know'? Can't he just go back to Australia? I mean, I know they kinda hate each other but Rowan's not just going to leave the boy out in the cold like that. He can't, legally. Not if Chase was tagged as a minor under his guardianship."

"Yeah. To bad Poppa Chase is dead."

"No... that's impossible. I would have heard."

"Yeah and Chase should have heard from his dad in person five months ago instead of at the nurse's station phone from his step mother three weeks ago."

Wilson had the good grace to look ashamed of himself. But an expression of anger quickly took over.

"That old bastard. How could he not have at least made arrangements? He knew Chase shouldn't be left alone."

"Didn't your mother ever tell not to speak ill of the dead?"

"He's an L10!" Wilson said, his voice hardened and raised a few subtle -angry- decibels. Wilson was most thoroughly a dom. Wilson's last two wives had both been low and mid level subs, respectively. He would never had dreamed of leaving them alone. Even now, long after the divorce, he still called (#3's) parents regularly to see how she was doing. He only stopped checking up on (#2) because her possessive new dom told him to back off.

"Yeah" House said, nodding solemn as he rested his chin on the handle of his cane.

"So are you going to take him home with you?"

"Why the fuck would I do that? He still has an apartment. It's not like his lease is going to be revoked just because he got fired."

"You know exactly why House." Wilson said, " The boy just lost the only stabilizing force in his life. He's suddenly got nothing in addition to no one to lean on. You know what that can mean for a high level sub. He can't be left alone right know... Where is he, bye the way?"

"My office, I told him to stay put," House said. He was on his feet again, pacing the length of Wilson's small office. "So why don't you take him home? Your the experienced dom. I'll probably just traumatize the boy worse than he already is." Wilson leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and allowed an huge smirk to spread across his handsome face.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" House spat in return. Wilson laughed and leaned forward, his elbows on the desk so he was at perfect eye level with the hunched over doctor once again sitting across from him.

"How exactly do you think an L10 has survived unsupervised, in a foreign country, for four years?"

"Out with it, Socrates. I don't have all day."

"_You're_ his dom, House. You have been for four years."

"If treating someone like crap and making them work all hours of the day and night is all it takes to be a dom than you, sir, are overrated." House said in reference to some of the subby staff members who seemed to pine over Wilson.

"Well, no, that's not all it takes. But Chase was obviously willing to take what was available. He had no one else, so he latched onto you. The fact that you didn't notice for four years says more about your observational skills than your dominating skills."

"No, all it says is that Chase is remarkably good at playing the well adjusted straight boy. I boss all my employees around, just because he chose to take that as something more means absolutely nothing to me."

"He's your responsibility whether you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. As you may have guessed, I've pretty much run out of steam on this one. If I don't come up with something that resembles a plot sometime soon, I'll probably just post a quick rap-up and that will be that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

"Go clean out your locker," House said as he dropped an empty cardboard box on the table in front of Chase. "And make it quick. I want to get home in time for The Simpsons." Chase practically flew out of the chair and was halfway out the glass door, box in hand, before he stopped to look back at House.

"Am I... going home with you?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're going to keep me?"

"That's funny," House said with his fake laugh. "I don't remembered 'play twenty questions' being part of the instructions I just gave you."

Chase ducked his head and retreaded out the door without another word. As soon as he was out of sight, House popped a vicodin and massaged his temples. The truth was, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do with Chase. He didn't completely buy Wilson's explanation for the boy's continued survival under extremely unlikely circumstances, and he was even less certain Chase should be his responsibility. But he certainly couldn't let him go home by himself, not under the circumstances.

House had always thought he'd never have a real relationship with a submissive, let alone a slave. He'd been tagged as a dominant, but he tended to stick to neutrals when it came to dating. He'd take subs home for one night stands or short flings, but that was it. He'd seen how Wilson's subs hung off him, never giving the man a moments peace. House didn't want that.

"Where the hell is Chase?!" Stacy yelled from just outside the door.

"Cleaning out his locker." House answered calmly. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't always try to escalate every would-be argument.

"What the hell happened in the hearing? He should have been suspended at the very worst." Stacy said. Her southern accent grew stronger with every word, a sure sign that she was pissed off.

"He didn't tell them about his dad," House said. He hadn't looked at Stacy yet. His eyes where still closed.

"Do you know why not? I mean, I know Chase is a stubborn S.O.B. but I I thought the prospect of loosing his job would take knock some sense into him." Stacy heard House mutter something like _you don't know the half of it_ under his breath.

"What?"

"Never mind." House said with a sigh. "What does it matter anyway? What's done is done. Unless there's some way to get his license back." House looked at her almost hopefully even though he was fairly certain that would be next to impossible after Chase admitted the mistake was caused by being hung over at work.

"No. We could appeal the decision but practically speaking, it's very unlikely we'd get a favorable result. And that's if he had the hospital to back him up, and considering how irate Cuddy is at the moment that's even less likely."

House just nodded. Chase's failure to tell the committee the truth pretty much guaranteed large punitive damages for the brother in the lawsuit. Cuddy wouldn't be pleased with either of them at the moment.

"She'll get over it," Stacy said. "The suit will cost the hospital, but it's nothing a few big fund raisers wont fix. But I'd stay out of Cuddy's way. I think she blames you for not talking Chase into telling the truth."

House nodded absently

******

Chase cried some more when he got to the locker room. He'd not been able to hold himself together since the ruling. He knew his carefully constructed veneer was crumbling and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it.

A feeling of real despair washed over Chase. He had no idea what he was going to do. _My dad's dead. I don't have a job. No one in this country even knows I'm a submissive accept House and maybe Wilson. _

_I don't have anyone to turn to. _Chase collapsed onto the bench and wept. He had no idea how long he'd sat there crying when he jumped at the sound of something hard hitting a nearby locker.

"I know you're out of practice with the submissive thing, but I didn't realize you'd forgotten how to follow an order." House said. He was carelessly throwing the contents of Chase's locker into the box. Chase kept his head down as he wiped his tear streaked face before he he stood.

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

"Right." House shoved the box into Chase's hands. "Come on. The Simpsons starts in ten minutes."

******

House stood and watched Chase cry for several moments before making himself known. _Jesus, the boy's even pretty when he's sobbing. I wonder if I can get him to cry and come at the same time..._

House quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought and slammed the end of his cane against a locker. Sudden anger surged through House when watched Chase try to hide himself while he dried his tears. _He shouldn't be hiding from me. _

House quickly cleaned out Chase's locker and hurried them out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So, uh, its been over three years since the last update…. Sorry? If anyone is still following this, I really am sorry! Idk if this fic will ever be finished, but I'm working on the next chapter. So we'll see. **

**I obviously deviated heavily from canon in this fic. An attempt will made to keep with canon up to the beginning of season 2, but after "The Mistake" (2x02) all bets are off. Specifically note that Dr. Forman never took over supervision of the team because House was not deemed to be at fault by the committee. I hope readers can suspend disbelief enough to still enjoy the story. **

**Also this probably needs a beta, but I don't know anybody! Please forgive any minor errors. But definitely point out the big ones!**

**UPDATE (6/22/12): So, this is embarrassing. I accidently posted this missing an entire section of House and Chase's conversation. Its a pretty important part in terms of Chase's character background, so you may want to re-read this. The new part in underlined for your convenience. **

Fifteen minutes later Chase stood behind House as he unlocked the door to his first floor apartment. He followed House inside and stood awkwardly near the door, the small box still in hand. House walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge without so much as a backward glance. Not knowing what to do, Chase let his eyes take in the messy apartment. Books, dark furniture, and old instruments dominated the living room. There were no less than three guitars scattered about the room, all vintage and expensive looking. One sat atop a comfortable looking leather couch.

A moment later House, beer bottle in hand, dropped onto said couch with a dramatic sigh. He carelessly kicked his feet up on the coffee table jostling a days old empty pizza box and other assorted trash that had been left there. He was the picture of nonchalance, completely ignoring the confused submissive as he turned on the T.V.. The yellow text rolling down the screen a tell tale sign they'd missed the Simpsons. This worried the young doctor for a moment, but House just settled further into the couch steadily sipping his Heineken and watched an old sitcom that Chase didn't recognize.

House finally addressed him when the second show was over. "Get me another beer" he said, voice demanding. He held up the empty bottle for Chase to take. He didn't turn around. Chase, who had been occupied in his own thoughts, jumped at the order. It only took a moment for his sharp mind to catch him up on what was happening, but his nerves got the better of him and he fumbled with and dropped the box he was still holding in his haste to comply.

"Sorry," Chase said as he hastened to pick up the contents that has scatted across the floor. "Sorry," he repeated as he walked around the couch to retrieve something that had rolled underneath. He kept his eyes down, looking for the ball while conveniently avoiding eye contact with House. The sharp pain of House's cane against his thigh quickly brought his focus to the man on the couch.

"Leave it," House said, shifting forward in his seat. He held the green bottle out to Chase once again, this time his eyes focused intently on the man in front of him. Chase blushed and quickly looked away.

"Sorry," he mumble again, taking the bottle and quickly returning with House's beer.

"Sit down for god sake, I'm trying to watch T.V. and you're looming is distracting."

"Okay" Chase was torn between whether he should kneel or sit beside House. Kneeling was the more respectful option but some people were uncomfortable with it.

House noticed Chase's hesitation. "On the couch" he said voice almost gentle, "There are no rules yet Chase. Just do as you're told."

Chase didn't exactly find that reassuring. House had barely talked to him, hadn't given a direction other than to sit on the couch. Chase wrung his hands together in his lap and put all his concentration into stopping his knee from bouncing nervously. House hated that.

"Okay!" House said suddenly. He turned off the T.V. and put down his barely touched beer with a flourish before turning to Chase. "I guess we're going to have to talk about this."

Chase jumped slightly at the sound of the bottle hitting the table. He didn't look at House, just kept rubbing his hands together compulsively.

"Look at me." With an effort, Chase complied. When he looked up he was meant with the inquisitive eyes of Doctor Gregory House. Chase usually hated that expression, hated feeling like he was just a puzzle to be solved. This time it brought him hope that the brilliant doctor would find all his pieces and put them back together.

"So you lied the committee to keep me out of trouble at the expense of your career and livelihood, huh?" House said, eyes still boring into the younger doctor. "You effectively threw away the only stabilizing force in your life which, as a high-level submissive, posed a serious threat to your mental health and safety. Do you think there may have been a better way to handle the situation?" 

Chase kept silent, and lowered his eyes. House grabbed his chin to force eye contact, "I never said you could look away Robert. And I expect an answer."

Chase's heart jumped at the contact, his stomach fluttering with arousal. The defense mechanisms he'd developed over the last four years kicked in immediately. He glared at House and jerked his chin out of his grasp. "Yeah, it was pretty idiotic, wasn't it? Who in their right mind would try to defend a self-absorbed, drug addicted asshole like you?" Chase spat at the other man, replacing his urge to submit with anger. 

House let him speak. He leaned back into the couch cushions with a hint of a smile. It was the same look of smug satisfaction he often got when he acquired a useful piece of information. 

"That would be a valid point," House said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Except that you happen to be a _freaking L10_ who was essentially being asked to throw his Dom under the bus."

"It doesn't make me any less of an idiot for not trying to save my job." Chase said. He was still feeling defensive, even while his body drooped at House's retort.

"It doesn't make me any less of an idiot for not trying to save my job." Chase said.

"Your not an idiot for lying to the review committee."

"But you said..." Chase cocked his head to the side, blue eyes narrowing.

"I would never expect a slave to make a decision on his own that he thought would get his Dom in trouble. Even if the Dom is only his master in the slaves delusional mind." House said, giving Chase a sharp glare. "You _are_ an idiot for is hiding from me. I don't know how you expected me to take care of you without knowing you were a submissive."

"I didn't need to be taken care of. I can take care of myself. I just needed to know I was useful to someone."

"Lets see... fired from your job, absolutely no family or real friends to speak of, and you've spent the last four years of your life alone and miserable. Yeah, I'd say you did a bang up job of taking care of yourself."

"I didn't exactly have a choice."

"You did have a choice, and you chose to lie to me." House said, his voice flat and emotionless. "You lied to me for four years Robert."

"No no no. I was just protecting myself. I thought you'd fire..."

"Shut up," House cut him off sharply. "You hid yourself from me. A lie of omission is still a lie. I won't keep a slave who thinks its okay to lie to me. Do you understand that Robert?"

"Yes," Chase said, voice just above a whisper. Chase kept his eyes down and bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He was ashamed of himself for what he had done, but at the same time excitement was rising in the pit of his stomach. _Is House saying he wants to keep me?_

"Good. Then you'll understand why you need to be punished for what you've done. Get on your knees."

Chase slid off the couch and did as he was told quickly and clumsily. House used a hand in Chases' hair and his good leg to maneuver Chase into the position he wanted.

"Until further notice, you are to remain naked and off the furniture at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. That isn't really part of the punishment, more of a temporary tightening of the reigns. I don't take any particular pleasure from seeing my sub uncomfortable but I think, for now at least, a little discomfort will help remind you of your place." House said, "We'll go over the rest of the house rules later. Make no mistake boy, this aint no free ride – as long as you live under my roof you will make yourself useful. Understand?" House said with a hint of leer in his voice.

"Yes House." Chase said in what House, prior to today, would have thought of as an uncharacteristically breathy voice. House locked eyes with him, just for a moment, but it was long enough to see that Chase's pupils were dilated and that his breathing had become erratic. Along with lust House saw deference in his eyes and for the first time in four years wasn't annoyed by it. The barely restrained lust, the service minded aura in his demeanor, and that endless well of deference did nothing but endear the boy to House, now that he knew what Chase was. The snotty rich kid was gone, replaced with a beautiful boy who seemed to want nothing more than to be taken care of and to make House's life easier. He would be stupid to turn down this kind of opportunity.

"Good." House had no intention of forcing himself on Chase. He was no rapist. Even if no court in the land would convict him for making use of a slave under his care, if the boy didn't want it, neither did House. But the Dom didn't see any harm in watching the boy squirm a little.

"Now for your punishment - In the hallway closet there's a set of gulf clubs. In with the clubs you'll find a riding crop and a cane. Go get them."

Chase scrambled to his feet and went to retrieve the implements. Excitement had been building in his chest at the prospect of House _keeping_ him, that House was thinking far enough ahead to talk about rules and responsibilities. Chase hadn't missed the implication that sexual favors would be involved. It gave him a thrill to think of it, but still scared him a little.. _I'm not gonna think about that, _Chase thought, and pushed his conflicting thoughts on the subject out of his mind. _Its not like I have any choice in the matter_. He took comfort from that thought, from knowing he could leave it in House's hands. But that excitement was now mingling with outright fear at the prospect of punishment.

_Would House beat him with both of them? _Chase wondered if he'd even be able to sit down tomorrow. Chase hadn't received so much as a spanking since he left Australia. The memory of waking up to his father's belt on his back or fist in his gut nearly stopped Chase in his tracks as he was walking back to the couch. With a deep breath and a reminder to himself that it was out of his hands he managed to keep going and presented the implements to House with trembling hands.

"Put them on the coffee table." Chase moved to do as he was told, but he froze when he looked at table. Taking the place of the empty pizza box and solo cups which had been pushed to the side, a heavy looking black leather belt sat in the center of the mahogany coffee table. Long suppressed memories suddenly flooded Chase's mind. He tried to push them away but the walls he'd built to protect himself from his past, and from his own nature, had weakened and were crumbling under the bombardment. Chase was lost for a moment, he just stood there motionless, blank faced and jaw slack as he relived the pain of the past. Then he became aware of a firm grip on his wrist, forcing him to return to the present. _House, I'm here with House._

"Kneel Robert," House grunted. He sounded even angrier than before. Chase dropped to his knees and lowered his head immediately. _What did I do to upset him? Shit, I must have been too slow! _House grabbed him by the hair at the back of his neck and forced Chase to look at him. "Why are you so afraid of the belt?"

Chase looked at him with wide eyes. _How does he know? _Chase wondered. _Duh Chase, its House, he knows everything. _

"He beat me with it. When I was young."

"Your father." It wasn't a question, but Chase nodded anyway. "Tell me exactly what he would do."

Chase swallowed around the bile rising in his throat.

"Please. I don't want to remember."

"You already remember, Chase. I could practically read the memories on your face when you saw my belt. Tell me." House's voice no longer sounded angry, but there was an immovability to his tone that told Chase he would not be getting out of this.

"He used to hit me with his belt when I was small. 'Till age 14." Chase said. "It started when I was about four. I guess I wasn't defiant enough for him. He could tell I was submissive from early on. I used to hear him on the phone with his friends talking about how submissives were useless and he would not allow his son to be one." Chase paused to wipe away the tears that had, despite his best efforts, began leaking from his eyes. House grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Leave the tears. They're honest." House said, releasing his wrist. "Keep going."

"Teacher's used to send good reports home. They'd say things like 'He's a kind and sweet submissive.' or 'Well behaved, but needs to be kept away from some of the rougher boys on the play ground.' The other boys would make me do bad things sometimes, when the teachers weren't around. Dad went ballistic when he read those notes. He'd hit me all over. It hurt so much but he wouldn't stop 'till mother managed to restrain him. It always took her a while to work up the courage. She looked after me though, when he wasn't around. I'd be covered in bruises and she'd give me a nice bath and make me chicken soup."

Chase looked up at House when he'd finished his story. The older doctor was seething and the hand in his hair had gradually tightened until Chase feared for the health of his delicate follicles. House took a deep breath, visibly calming himself and released Chase's hair from the death grip.

"You did well, telling me that." House said. "I think we'll hold off on you punishment for tonight. Your honesty has earned you that much."

"But..." Chase began, but stopped himself not wanting to question House's decision.

"What is it Robert?"

"I... I deserve to be punished for lying to you."

"Yes you do pet, and you'll get your punishment soon enough. I'm very angry, and I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I do it right now."

"Oh," Chase said. Fresh tears started running down his face and Chase had to carefully stop himself from wiping them away.

"No, no… Jesus Christ pet, I'm not angry at you." He pulled the sub into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. House sounded exasperated but not impatient. Chase couldn't remember that last time he'd been held like this. Touch starved, he clung to House. "Hey pet, its okay. I'm angry at the sub-human idiot you had for a father, not you."

Chase calmed slowly, eventually relaxing against the older doctors body. House kept on stroking his back in a steady calming rhythm.

"Okay?" House asked quietly when Chase's breathing had slowed to normal and the sobs stopped. Chase lifted his head off his shoulder and nodded. His eyes flicked up and he gave House a watery smile. House couldn't help but find this man utterly adorable.

"So you're defiantly not gonna punish me tonight?"

"Defiantly not." House confirmed.

"But… sorry, never mind. I should be thankful…" Chase ramble until House held up a hand to stop him.

"If you have a question ask it. That's an order, pet." House said, firmly but the gentle hand still stroking Chase's back softened his words.

"Yes, Sir. Its just… I don't mean to question you…" House raised a warning eyebrow at that. Chase continued in a rush "Why wait? Isn't hurting me kinda the point of a punishment? I need to be taught a lesson after all."

"First of all, hurting you _is not _the point of the punishment. Pain is just a means to an end. You need to be punished for lying to me. I planned spank you to reinforce fact that you did wrong and hopefully discourage you from doing it again. Spanking is kinda my go-to method, but its not the only one. I will not spank you right now because I'm afraid I'll hurt you more than I want to. I might lose control. And it's very important to me that I never punish you more than you deserve just because I'm angry."

Chase nodded and clung to House like a baby koala.

"Thank you." Chase said, quietly into House's shoulder. House kissed the side of his head.

"You're my boy now, baby. I'm not going harm you if I can help it. You'll be safe with me, I promise." House vowed to himself that he would keep that promise. He'd never had a submissive in his care for more than a night or two, a week at most. He'd never experienced the much lauded feeling of connection and trust and power that other Doms so often described. It was what was "supposed" to happen when a Dom found a sub he or she was compatible with. The urge to _protect _and _cherish_ was almost overwhelming. He would never let this boy go, _never._


End file.
